Ocean's blessing
by SilverWolf2135
Summary: Sequel to WhiteRose under the Sea
1. Chapter 1

Ruby opened her eyes to find Weiss sitting over her. A strange smile on her face. "Ugh. Weiss? What happened? Why does my body hurt?" Weiss laid her hand on Ruby's cheek. "I tried to bless everyone so that they could become mermaids and mermen, but it didn't work all the way." Ruby sat up, noticing she was on the rock near the pond. "What do you mean? I saw everyone with mermaid tails." Weiss shook her head. "While everyone will get mermaid tails when their around me, only you, Blake, and Yang can transform without my help." Ruby questioned what Weiss meant. "What do you mean? Yang and I are only related because of our dad, and Blake is just our friend." Weiss could understand where she was coming from. "Your mother loved Yang like she was her own, and Blake and Yang have been together for almost a month now. This means that they can be considered your family, thus making them children of Summer."

Yang looked at Blake as she slept. It was an odd feelings, knowing that you could transform into a mermaid when you wanted to. But it didn't matter. She had Blake, and she had Ruby. She didn't need anything else. Yang looked up at moon, thinking of her mother. "Thank you mom" Yang could feel a kiss on her cheek and the words "My little sunny dragon" as she looked on.

 **Hey guys, welcome back to our mermaid universe. Hope you enjoy this story like you did A WhiteRose**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby looked toward the water of the Pond. A home away from home. And now it was a home she could share with Weiss. Ruby could feel her heart pulse with excitement. Weiss had done more for her then she thought possible. She could feel her heart throb with want whenever she was near Weiss. The want to have her, to be with her, and kiss her to make her hers.

"Ruby., are you alright?" Ruby looked to her right to see Weiss there, her hair down and shining in the moonlight, with her tail almost acting as a light in the water. Ruby could only stand there. Weiss chuckled. "Am I that beautiful that you can't speak?"

All Ruby could do was nod. "Weiss, I remember reading something in a book. About mermaid children. I was wondering, how do mermaids have children?" Weiss swam up to Ruby, and climbed on top of the rock. "Whenever a mermaid falls in love, it's like nothing else matters in the world. All that matters is that person. When those feelings become strong enough, a mermaid will be able to bear a child." Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes. So prefect, so blue, so calming. "How do you know when a person loves you? When they want to be with you forever?" Weiss moved closer to Ruby, their bodies now now closer then ever before. Ruby moved her leg to the side to make room for the mermaid. "When a mermaid kisses their soul mate, both their souls merge, symbolizing their love for each other."

Ruby moved her arm around Weiss's mid section, just above her tail, and pulled Weiss closer to her. Ruby deiced to stop thinking, and gently pushed her lips onto Weiss's. Weiss was startled at first, but quickly returned the kiss. As the two girls continued, they say a red and blue orb leave both their bodies, and merge into one sphere, before splitting into two. The two stopped what they were doing to stare in awe at what they were seeing. Ruby reached out to grab a orb, noting how it held no weight. Without thinking, she removed Weiss's crystal bra, and placed orb between her breasts. As the orb disappeared into Weiss, Weiss herself grabbed the other orb, and pulled off Ruby's shirt and bra with one pull. Weiss placed the orb between Ruby's soft breasts, and watched it envelope both of them, before disinterring into Ruby's body.

Both stared into each others eyes, before Ruby kissed Weiss again, pulling her into the water. They continued to kiss, even as Weiss's tail was replaced with a pair of legs. Noticing the change, Ruby sat up, and examined the maiden before her. Skin as pale as the moon, hair was white as snow, and baby blue eyes that shown a light in the darkness. Ruby threw off her wet pants, and tossed them towards the grass, and pulled Weiss into another kiss.

As they kissed, they could feel each others breasts press against each other, and it felt heavenly. They could feel each other melt into the others touch, and they didn't want it to stop. Suddenly Weiss felt a sensation between her new legs. She broke off the kiss and looked down, to find a blue object between her legs, almost phallic in design.

Ruby climbed on top of Weiss and impaled herself on the new object, as Weiss threw her back in pleasure. Ruby too threw her back in pure pleasure, as the object filled her most sacred area, and entered her womb. Ruby moved up and down, feeling it move inside her. Weiss could herself building up to something. She knew what was coming. Weiss looked into Ruby''s eyes. Ruby understood what she was saying without a word.

Ruby sped up, trying to give Weiss the best experience possible. Weiss sat up, and kisses Ruby, as she felt her new organ release something into Ruby's body, filling her to the brim. Ruby could feel it fill her, and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. As Ruby and Weiss looked into each others eyes, they failed to notice that both had their tails now, swishing calmly in the water. Weiss deiced to lay down in the water, her new soul mate laying down next to her, Weiss looked at her love, feeling compete for the first time in years. Both Ruby and Weiss fell asleep in each others arms, holding each other as their mothers once held each other, so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren looked at Nora's sleeping form. Weiss had said that the process of becoming a mermaid would be hard on their bodies, and it would be a challenge to stay awake, but that it would get better with time and practice. Nora had passed out along with Pyrrha and Jaune not long after the light had faded. Yang and Ren had been able to stay awake for some odd reason. All Ren could think about is what would happen to Nora and the rest of his family. All he could do, is pray things would be alright.

* * *

"Summer, how long have we wanted this?" Summer looked at Willow, someone she thought of as the sister she never had. No, more then a sister "I'm not sure. But we've done it. Weiss and Ruby are together. My biggest regret is that we couldn't be together. If only we could tell them." Willow shook her head. "It's in the past. All we hope for now is that Ruby and Weiss will be happy"


	4. Chapter 4

Summer looked at Ruby as she slept. Summer had only ever seen a love as pure and sweet as the one between Ruby and Weiss two other times. She couldn't help but wonder what their child would be like? Would their child be a human, a mermaid, or something in between? "Summer, it's been a while" Summer turned around to see Salem behind her.

Yang looked towards the pond, where she knew Weiss and Ruby were. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened there. She had felt a huge surge of energy, almost as a beacon had shot into the air. Yang walked forward towards the pond. "YANG!" Yang turned around to see Nora running towards her. "Nora, what is it?" Nora slowed, but only a little. "It's Blake." Yang took off with Nora, praying that Blake was alright.

"It's okay Pyrrha, it's going to be alright." Jaune held his partners hand, as Pyrrha moaned in pain. "Make it stop Jaune, please make it stop. It hurts so much." Pyrrha clutched her stomach, almost as if, she had been stabbed. "Jaune, what's going on?" Jaune turned around to see Yang next to him, running over Blake, who had passed out a half hour ago. "I don't know. Pyrrha and I heard Blake cry out, so we come to see what had happened. Once we got near her, Pyrrha keeled over, and she said she could feel something inside her, almost as if it was clawing it's way out of her."

Yang looked at Blake, a look of pain on her face. "We have to get Weiss, she may be able to help"

"Your not going anywhere, hehehhehe." Everyone turned around to see a scorpion Faunus behind him, stinger at the ready.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you here Salem?"

"You know why. All I want is my life back."

"And why should I even consider listening to you. You took my life and ruined my daughters life. You betrayed my trust."

"No, the only one who has betrayal on their list of sins is Cinder. She took control of the Grimm, and forced them to attack Patch. Help me , and I might be able to undo what she's done, you can hold your daughter in your arms again. All I ask is that you help me."

* * *

Jaune ran over to grab his weapon, ready to die if it meant protecting Pyrrha. "I wouldn't bother with that, my boy. Even with your weapon, I could best you within two seconds. Surrender, and maybe i'll spare your life. I'm here for the girls, not you." Jaune shook his head. I'll die before I let you near them." The Faunus laughed, a evil laugh. "Good." The Faunus lept onto Jaune, tearing a hole though the tent, all the while swinging at Jaune's throat. "Try to entertain me, will you? I want to enjoy this."

* * *

Yang was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Nora was looking after Blake and Pyrrha, but Yang knew she had to hurry. If she wasn't fast enough, not all of them would walk away from this night alive, and the idea of losing someone she loved was something she couldn't keep in her mind, without breaking down crying. She had lost both her mothers, she had lost both her homes, and now, she about to lose her family,

* * *

Weiss looked up to see Yang running towards them. "WEISS! RUBY! GET UP AND HELP US!" Ruby woke up from Yang's shouts. "What's going on Yang? Is something wrong." Yang almost ran herself into the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Blake and Pyrrha are in pain, Jaune is fighting some Faunus who say's he's here for us. I don't know how much longer he can last." Ruby got out of the pond, running for her tent, for Crescent Rose. Yang ran after, while Weiss was left stunned. How could anyone find this island? The only way someone could even find this place, much less land on it was with the assistance of someone who had been here before, and the only 4 humans were... "Oh no" Weiss cast the spell to take her to the Underwater Palace. If her fears were right, they would all be dead come morning.

* * *

Ruby was running as fast as her semblance could take her. If she was too late, she would never be able to live with herself. She knew that Blake and Pyrrha were in too much pain to fight, which left her, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ren, and Ruby didn't know where Ren was. She could only hope that Jaune would last long enough for her to get there, and that Nora had kept Blake and Pyrrha safe.

* * *

"Hehehehe. Oh, how fun. Two birds, instead of one. Oh, this should be good." Nora and Jaune readied themselves for another attack. However this man was, he was skilled, durable, and very dangerous. Easily the most dangerous person they had ever met. They were already on the brink of collapse, and yet their opponent seemed to have an endless supply of energy. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what my master wants, and she wants you to not interfere with her plans. So, I'm cutting the weeds before they grow to annoy us." The Faunus lept forward, going for a slash at Nora's throat, only to change targets, going to Jaune. Only his shield separated his throat from his opponent's wrist blades. "You can't last forever, sooner or later you'll make a mistake, and it will be your last."

"Don't underestimate me. You'll find I'm full of surprises." Jaune swung his sword at the Faunus's middle, only for the other wrist blade to parry it, burying the blade on the ground. Smiling, the Faunus made his move, slicing Jaune's throat open, splattering blood everywhere. Jaune fell to the ground, both his hands over his throat, trying to stop the bleeding, as blood flowed out of his body like a river.


End file.
